Ginny's Secret Love
by Nimyue
Summary: This is a shameless excuse for DracoGinny smut and fluff!  It starts in Ginny's 5th year.  DH spoilers, ignores HPGW crap from the books and ignores the Epilogue.  Rated M for a reason, not for the immature or the shy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is pure fluff and smut just like the summary says, if not having a real plot bothers you, then don't read. I have something more serious in the works, but I was in a mood to write something lighthearted, so here it is. It practically writes itself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any characters or plots either. I only tinker with JK Rowling's wonderful plot! Oh, Lisa is mine, I'll keep her.

Chapter 1:

Ginny sighed as she pushed the food on her plate around. She was sick of boy drama; it seemed that boys were the only things girls her age talked about anymore. She guessed it was because it was easier to stress about boys than try to deal with Voldemort returning to power again. Yes, it was much easier. She had plenty of boyfriends last year, but she was never able to really fall for any of them. That was why she kept breaking it off with them after a month or so. Some of them accused her of being cold, and maybe she was, when it came to boyfriends at least.

"Earth to Ginny,… hello?" Lisa's voice reached Ginny's ears, and she was brought into the present.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Sheesh Gin, you could at least pretend to listen."

"Sorry Lisa. What were you saying about Jeffery?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"I was just saying how wonderful he's been since I saw him on the train. I think he likes me. Do you think so?" Lisa asked hopefully.

Ginny didn't have to lie to her; she had noticed the way Jeffery eyed her friend whenever he saw her. "Of course he likes you. He practically goes Ga-Ga and forgets which way is up every time he comes near you. If you like him you should go for it," Ginny encouraged.

"I saw Dean looking pretty smitten with you. What do you think of him? I think he's damn hot. You should go out with him, if he asks you."

"I don't know Lis… He's kinda boring," Ginny stated noncommittally.

"Suit yourself," Lisa proceeded to bat her eyes at Jeffery at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you." Ginny grabbed her bag and headed out of the Great Hall. As she was making her way up the stairs she felt someone behind her, and she tensed up.

"Hello Weaslette," whispered Draco dangerously.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Bad day? Some bloke treat you badly?" asked Draco maliciously.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" asked Ginny. She really hoped he would leaver her alone.

"I don't. Just curious," Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," Ginny pleaded.

"Nope, not going to do that."

"Merlin Malfoy! What the fuck? What the hell did I do to you?"

"Hmm, let's see, we can start with that Bat Bogey Hex. You are a feisty little wench," replied Draco tauntingly.

That's when it hit her. Draco Malfoy was hitting on her. True, normally guys would compliment your outfit, bring you chocolates or flowers, but Malfoy insulted you like you were 5 years old on the school playground.

"Don't you forget it, Ferret" replied Ginny playfully. Now she was having fun. This was what she enjoyed about boys: fucking with them. She liked feeling in control. She liked having power over them, power over their sexual desires.

"Oh, how could I? I bet I could teach you a few things Weaslette," Draco walked toward her, and she found herself between him and the wall. He put his arm up and placed his hand on the stone wall. "The things I could do to you. Tsk. Tsk. It's too bad really," Draco sighed.

"Yes, it is too bad. Too bad that I'd never give you a chance in hell to try," Ginny whispered seductively. Then she quickly stepped out from under his arm and walked up the stairs. She could feel his eyes on her back. It took all she had, not to have kissed him right there. _What the hell was she thinking?!? Kiss Draco Bloody Malfoy!?! I must be loosing my mind. _Ginny mentally shook herself as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed sleep. Yes, that's what she needed. A good night's sleep to shake off her attraction to Malfoy. Wait, _attraction_ to Malfoy? Yes, she had to admit it. She had definitely been attracted to him. He was dangerous and a challenge. She loved the thought of conquering and controlling the great Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God. It was alright, wasn't it? I was really just a game, that's all. He was just another conquest.

"That's all for today. Bring me a sample of your potions, then you may leave," Snape snapped at the class.

Ginny was thanking Merlin that Potions was over. She was actually fairly good at Potions, but she was getting tired of sitting in the dingy dungeon for the past two hours. She collected her things then brought her vial up to the Professor.

She was the last one out of the class. She watched as the rest of her classmates hurried excitedly away from the dungeon. The last class of the day was over, and they were free for two and half days. She walked slowly down the corridor. She wasn't in much of a hurry. Hermione and Ron would probably be snogging in the Common Room, Lisa would probably be out with Jeffery, and she felt uncomfortable around Harry. She knew that he was interested in her, but she just wasn't into him anymore. There's only so much a girl can take. He had ignored her for so many years, and she was over waiting for him to come around. She figured that she would just go to the library and study. At least she'd probably do well on her O.W.L.s this year, with all her friends coupled up. She remembered that day outside the Great Hall with Draco. She hadn't told anyone about that encounter. She remembered the smell of his cologne, the look of desire in his piercing gray eyes, and she imagined the way his shoulders, chest, and stomach would look like under his robes. She felt heat rising to her face. She was sure he was chiseled. He was an excellent Quidditch player, but he was a Seeker. So, his muscles wouldn't be bulky, they would be toned and strong. As her mind lingered over the potential of Draco's shoulders and abs, her feet wandered aimlessly through the dungeons.

She replayed the scene in her mind, but this time instead of running away, she kissed him. She imagined his lips on hers, his arms around her body, his penetrating tongue, his arms caressing—

She was startled out of her thoughts as someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark, empty classroom.

"Wha—" but she was cut off and a pair of hot lips smashed into hers.

She knew who it was, she recognized his smell. She wondered if this was a dream, after all, she _was_ just daydreaming about this exact thing. She felt his tongue asking for entry, and she eagerly obliged. She felt his hands pulling her toward him, caressing the small of her back. She let out a groan and reluctantly pulled away from him. She was enjoying herself, but she needed oxygen.

They panted and looked each other in the eyes. "What was that about Draco?" Ginny asked when she came to her senses.

Draco looked a bit surprised for a second, but only a second. He quickly regained his composure. "You telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

Ginny blushed. _Shit, I'm letting him have the upper-hand._ "What do you think? And I know you enjoyed yourself, Draco," Ginny said while glancing down acknowledging the tightness of Draco's pants.

"Didn't know we were on first-name basis, Weaslette," replied Draco. He stepped back from her, and elegantly strode out of the classroom.

Ginny sighed, gathered herself, straightened out her robes and left the empty room. _Did that just happen?_ Ginny questioned herself. _Did Malfoy kiss me? And enjoy it? Doesn't he think I'm just Mudblood-loving scum? A bloodtraitor? _She decided not to dwell on it; it was just too confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any characters or plots either. I only tinker with JK Rowling's wonderful plot! Oh, Lisa is mine, I'll keep her.

Chapter 2:

Instead of her usual habit of staring at her plate, Ginny found herself starring at the Slytherin table. She was entranced watching Pansy Parkingson hang all over Draco. What was that feeling inside her? _Jealousy._ That's it. Was she _jealous _over Draco Malfoy? It's not like Draco and her were an item, she giggled at the thought. Draco Malfoy and her, a Weasley, an item. It was laughable. Shaking her head she moved her attention back to her breakfast.

"Hey Ginny," Lisa called to her.

"Hey Lis, how're you today?" Ginny asked politely.

"Good, I guess. OWLs are months away and the Professors act like they're only weeks away. I mean we've only been here for two months yet."

"No kidding. I have so much homework I can't see straight. Want to go to the library with me today, after class?"

"Definitely. I need someone to go with me to get me away from Jeffery. He'll be the death of my studies," Lisa smiled at the thought of Jeffery.

"We had better get to Transfiguration."

"Yeah, let's go," Lisa said, and the girls picked up their things and headed up to class.

After dinner, Lisa and Ginny headed up to the library to try to get their ridiculous amount of homework over with.

"Let's sit back there. Better not to be disturbed," Ginny suggested.

"Good plan," replied Lisa.

The two girls walked over to the table at the back of the library and spread out their things. After about an hour, Ginny decided she needed to stretch her legs a bit, so she might as well go look up the book she needed on Human Transfiguration.

"I'll be right back, need to get a book for McGonagall's essay," Ginny whispered to Lisa.

Lisa just grunted in reply, she was deeply engrossed in her Ancient Runes homework. Ginny got up and wandered through the stacks absently searching through them for the one she needed.

That's when she felt his presence behind her, and she jumped.

"Jumpy much?" drawled a familiar voice in her ear.

"Draco! Merlin, you scared me!" Ginny said as she turned to face him

Draco stepped toward her, and she backed up into the bookshelf. "I've been looking for you Weaslette," Draco growled.

"Well, you found me," Ginny replied seductively.

Just then he brought his lips roughly down on hers, his hands searching her sides and back. Ginny returned the kiss fiercely. Ginny didn't know what came over her. She wrapped her arms around him lacing her fingers through his blonde silky hair. She felt herself let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss. Ginny felt herself drowning in the passion and intensity of the kiss. Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. He had pulled away.

Draco let out a growl. "I saw you eyeing me in the Great Hall, and I knew you wanted more."

Ginny was speechless. No one had ever left her speechless before. He seemed to suck the life out of her with his kisses.

Draco smirked knowingly at her. "Meet me in the dungeons, outside the Potions classroom at midnight." Ginny just nodded. "See you then, Weaslette," Draco drawled then sauntered out of the library.

Ginny regained her senses and returned to her search. She grabbed the book she needed and numbly walked back to her table.

"What took you so long?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm? Oh, the book was out of place. Took me a while to find it. Some student must have put it back wrong," Ginny lied easily. What was she doing? First, she was snogging Malfoy all over the castle, and now she was lying to her best friend. _This has to stop, _Ginny thought. She wasn't acting like herself. Malfoy was bad for her, very bad, but oh so good… _NO! Not good! _Ginny sighed. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew she would be outside the Potions classroom that night. There was something drawing her to Draco Malfoy.

For some reason, even though she had told herself she would definitely _not_ be leaving the Common Room around midnight, she found her feet guiding her down to the dungeons. She had left the library with Lisa saying that she needed to go to sleep then when she heard the deep sleeping of all the girls in the dormitory, she got dressed and tip-toed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was a Prefect, so she was aloud to be out at night wandering the corridors, but she still felt nervous. She worried that if she encountered a teacher or Filch, she would not be able to convince them that she was innocently patrolling the corridors. Luckily, she didn't see anyone as she made her way to where she knew she would find her seducer.

As the corridor turned, she saw him. He was leaning against the doorway to a classroom across the corridor from the Potions classroom. He looked so sexy standing there nonchalantly waiting for her. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

Before she could even contemplate the fact that she found Malfoy sexy, he said, "There you are. I thought you might not make it Weasley; maybe you'd be too afraid of getting caught." He obviously couldn't imagine that she would stand him up for lack of interest in him. He _knew_ he had her where he wanted her.

"I'm a Gryffindor, we don't feel fear, Malfoy," Ginny said more bravely than she felt.

Draco chuckled at her. "That's right, mighty Gryffindor," he replied. Then he nudged his head toward the classroom, signaling her to follow him.

She entered the classroom shortly after him, but when she entered she couldn't see him, or anything else for that matter. "Draco?" she asked softly. For a second she worried that maybe this was a trap to humiliate her, had he led her down here to make fun of her in front of a dozen other Slytherins?

Just then she felt him grab her and push her against the wall. "Yes?" he whispered in her ear.

"Draco…" Ginny whimpered.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Draco whispered seductively.

She realized that for the first time, he had used her first name. "You," she answered him.

In response he captured her lips with his own. His kisses were more urgent and demanding than they had ever been. She eagerly responded with matching enthusiasm. She granted him entry when he prodded with his tongue. Her hands found their placed weaved in his hair and his found the small of her back. He pushed himself against her, and she could feel his arousal pushing into her pelvis. He ended the kiss and gasped for air then he tilted her head to the left and kissed her neck and collarbone. She let her head fall back to give him access to her neck.

Ginny let out a small moan of pleasure as his hands found their way up her shirt toward her breasts. He kissed her mouth again with urgency as his right hand found her left breast. He cupped her breast in his hands and his thumb found her erect nipple. He teased her with his thumb then broke the kiss to nibble her through her shirt. Ginny let out a sigh of ecstasy.

Draco pulled away to pull her shirt off her, and he let it fall to the ground next to them. He then snaked his right arm behind her and unclasped her bra, then let that fall silently to the floor. He eagerly found her nipple with his mouth. He suckled her nipple flicking it with his tongue, while his left hand teased her left breast. He held her arching back with his right hand.

Ginny's mind was reeling; no guy had ever made her feel so helpless and out-of-control. She had always been the one in control, toying with them. But now, surprisingly, she enjoyed letting Draco take the reins. He made her stop thinking and simply enjoy the sensations he was creating.

He switched his attention to her other nipple, enjoying the feel of Ginny loosing control. She was an incredible creature, he watched the ecstasy displayed on her face, the ecstasy he was creating. He wondered how far he should take this. He was enjoying himself, but he wanted to drag this out. She was too much fun for him.

Ginny felt a sudden desire to rip off Draco's shirt to feel his exposed skin against her own. She brought her hands to the first button of his shirt and started to undo it. Just as she undid the first button, she felt him stop and pull away from her.

"You should go back. We've probably been here too long," Draco told her coldly. He buttoned his shirt back up and walked out of the room, leaving her leaning topless and helpless against the cold stone wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's Note:

I totally changed the ending of this chapter. I just didn't seem right. Draco was too _nice_ I guess. I also felt like Ginny was looking too weak. I think this is better.

ooooooooooo

Ginny sighed as she stared out the window of the castle. Somewhere in the background Professor Binns was lecturing on some Goblin Rebellion, but her mind was elsewhere. She was in that empty classroom in the dungeons with a certain tall sexy blonde haired man. It had been two weeks since that encounter, and she kept hoping he would give her some sort of signal, or just pull her into an empty classroom again. She had stopped trying to rationalize her attraction to Draco Malfoy; it was too much. Thinking about the logistics of the thing made her head hurt. Instead, she just let herself give into the sensations he created for her. She was just thinking about him tearing off her shirt, when she realized that everyone was leaving and class was over. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she gathered her things.

"You alright Gin? You've been on another planet the past few weeks," Lisa's voice was full of concern. She eyed her friend looking to find some sort of clue as to what was going on.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, really. Seriously, I'm just a little stressed about O.W.L.s. I keep going over Transfiguration notes in my head. I'm just not doing as well in McGonagall's class this year," Ginny lied.

"Oh, alright then. Well do you want to go to the library tonight? Maybe catch up a bit?" asked Lisa. She wasn't buying Ginny's story, but she felt it was better not to push her. Ginny's temper was something else, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"Sure, that sounds great. Let's go grab some dinner," Ginny said as they were heading out of the classroom.

Later, in the library, Ginny was again having trouble concentrating on her classes. She was hoping that Draco would come find her again. Maybe she would go search through the stacks again.

"Lisa, I'll be right back. I need a book for this essay," Ginny whispered. Ginny made her way to the back stacks and wandered aimlessly through them. She stopped to look at a section on Switching Spells, when she felt him approach.

"Not looking for me, are you Weasley?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"And why would I be looking for you, Malfoy?" Ginny replied.

Instead of answering her, she felt him place a piece of paper into her back pocket. Just as she was turning around to look at him, he disappeared into the library. Ginny quickly grabbed the note he left her and read:

Meet me outside the Room of Requirement tonight, midnight.

Ginny's pulse quickened. She knew that he had found the Room of Requirement last year when he caught the DA, but she didn't know that he knew what it truly was. She wondered what he had in mind then she laughed to herself. _He's the Slytherin Sex God, of course I know what's on his mind._ Then she started to feel a bit nervous. True she had plenty of boyfriends last year, but she had never actually had _sex_ with any of them. The last person she would loose her virginity to was Draco Bloody Malfoy. _But then again, _she thought, _he's experienced so he would know what he's doing._ She shook herself. She was _not_ thinking of having _sex_ with Malfoy, was she? She was, and that was a big problem. She made up her mind; she was just going to stand him up tonight that's all. She knew she couldn't put herself in that position with Malfoy. He would surely take advantage of her. _Wait, am I afraid of Malfoy? Come on, Ginny! _This could be a perfect opportunity to take back the upper hand. She would get him all riled up, make him think he was going to score, then leave him with blue balls. _Oh yeah, it was the perfect revenge_.

Ginny headed back to the table she shared with Lisa.

"What took you so long?"

"I was looking for a book, hoping it was just out of order, but someone else must have it," Ginny replied.

"Right, Ginny you wouldn't happen to be lying to me, would you?" asked Lisa searchingly.

"No, of course not Lis," Ginny replied trying to be convincing.

"Well, when you're ready to talk to me and actually be honest, you know where to find me," Lisa said with a huff as she gathered her things and headed out of the library.

"Way to go, Ginevra," Ginny sighed to herself.

At quarter to midnight Ginny slipped out of bed, got dressed, and headed into the Common Room. She let out a sigh of relief that no one was staying up late to study then she pushed the portrait open made her way to the fifth floor.

When she saw him he was leaning against the wall in the signature Malfoy manner, and her stomach started doing flip-flops. She just walked up to him slowly and seductively. She saw his eyebrows raised in interest, and he looked impressed with her.

"So, Draco, are you going to open the door?" she whispered in his ear.

Draco pushed the door open and said, "After you."

The Room had turned itself into a small circular space with a four-poster bed in the center with a silky green comforter on top. It was lit with little floating candles. A gasp escaped Ginny's lips, the room was beautiful.

Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck then nibble on her ear. Ginny let out a sigh of ecstasy, then turned to face him. She put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. He smirked then brought his lips down to meet hers. His arms snaked around her and pulled her close to him, and she brought her hands up around his neck and started playing with his silky blonde hair. His tongue asked for entry and she happily obliged. She left out a moan then Draco pulled back with his signature smirk on his face.

Draco looked her up and down then his hands found her soft flesh under her shirt. He slowly brought them up her sides and waited for her to raise her arms, and then he pulled her shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He caught her lips in a demanding kiss, and his fingers found the clasp of her bra. He unclipped her bra and let it fall next to her shirt. His hands wandered along her soft skin until they found her breasts. Ginny let out a gasp as his fingers found her erect nipples. He teased her with his fingers as he traced warm kisses down her neck. His lips found her hard nipples, and he took it in his lips and teased her with his tongue. He started to push her slowly back toward the bed as he continued his teasing.

Ginny felt the bed behind her, and let him push her down onto the soft covers. He crawled up to meet her laying to her left. He propped his head on his hand and he looked down at her.

"Like what you see, Draco?" she taunted him.

In response, his hand traced down her chest, over her stomach, then down into her pants. He left his hand there, just under the top of her jeans, for a minute then looked into her eyes questioningly. When she didn't stop him, he moved down to undo her pants. Just then Ginny reached for him and pulled him into a kiss while her fingers found the bottom of his shirt. She ripped it off of him and tossed it to the floor. He kissed her again then went back to his mission.

He undid the button of her jeans then slid down the zipper, she raised her hips up so he could slide her pants off of her legs. He sat up and looked at her with strands of his gorgeous hair falling onto his face. He traced his right hand over her stomach, down her hips, to her knee, then back up the inside of her thigh. Ginny shivered at his touch and smiled. He teased her with his finger on the outside of her panties. Ginny felt a shiver go through her whole body. She had never been so turned on before. She felt heat flood to her womanhood, and she felt her clit become erect.

He smirked at her reaction to his touch. He pulled her panties off of her and tossed them to the ground. He laid down at her side again, and let his right hand go down between her thighs. He felt her soft patch of hair then worked his fingers and found her clit. He watched her as he rubbed her softly. He enjoyed watching her squirm and moan. He parted her with his fingers and he found entry.

Ginny arched her back and gasped. No guy had ever done this before. She looked at his calm and impassive face studying her as he toyed with her nerves. She felt him slip another finger into her warm sheath, and he started to massage her clit with his thumb. When he pulled his fingers forward and rubbed her flesh, she felt heat build up inside her from her core. Her head felt heavy, and her mind was reeling. It felt so good that she never wanted him to stop.

"Oh, Draco," she sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, Merlin! Don't stop. That feels so good," she whimpered.

Draco smirked at her. She was some creature. She responded so well to his touch. He knew exactly how to make her feel good. He felt her contractions on his fingers, and knew she was about to release. He worked his fingers faster and watched as her back arched, and she moaned with pleasure. He knew she was almost there. He heard her whisper his name over and over. Suddenly he felt her muscles contract for the last time, followed by a release of warm wetness on his hand. Her body relaxed, and her breathing slowed. A small smiled played over her lips. She made him feel good. He enjoyed being the cause of such ecstasy.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked into his bright gray eyes. She had never wanted someone as much as she wanted him in this moment. She remembered her plan for revenge and forced her brain to stop thinking about how sexy and alluring Draco was. She took a deep breath, steeled her resolve, and quickly sat up.

"Look, that was great, but I have a long day tomorrow, and I had better head back to bed," Ginny said avoiding his gaze while staring resolutely at the door.

"I do believe you are currently sitting on a perfectly good bed," replied Draco seductively.

"No, I really must go," replied Ginny as she quickly put her discarded clothing back on. "See you around Draco."

Draco had never been so shocked in his life. One minute he had her screaming in ecstasy, and then the next she was walking out on him. If he hadn't been so shocked he might have been able to grab her and bring her back to the bed.

oooooooooooo

Ginny sighed as she sank into her four-poster bed. She was proud of herself. She knew she had succeeded in surprising and thoroughly disappointing Malfoy, and she kept running the scene back over in her mind. She particularly enjoyed the look on Draco's face when she got up and headed for the door. She still wore a satisfied grin as she drifted off to sleep.

When Ginny woke the next morning looking for Lisa, she remembered that they were currently in a row when she saw that her friend's bed was empty. Sighing, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast hoping to see Lisa there. Glad to see she wasn't disappointed in her assumption, Ginny plopped down nest to Lisa.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ginny asked.

"Are you still being sneaky and lying to me?" replied Lisa scathingly.

Ginny sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Lis… It's just a little complicated at the moment."

"Hello! Gin, I am your best friend, am I not? You can tell me anything."

"Ok well, promise not to fly off the handle?"

"Of course, nothing you could be up to would be that bad," Lisa replied with confidence.

"You'd be surprised. Well, for the past few weeks I've well, I don't know really what to call it… I guess randomly snogging a certain someone around the castle." Ginny looked up at her friend unsurprised by the look on Lisa's face. She looked ready to explode at Ginny.

"Why couldn't you tell me that!? Okay, now I need all the juicy details, starting with who he is," Lisa replied eagerly.

"Well that's the dodgy part really," Ginny said looking shifty. "It's well… I mean… ugh… Draco Malfoy," Ginny said the last part slightly above a whisper. She looked up at Lisa and saw her staring with her mouth hanging open.

Lisa gathered herself and managed to reply, "Well that sure would explain the sneakiness and the lying. I have to ask Gin, what are you thinking?"

"It's just a bit of fun really. I mean it! Look, it's not like I could possible have feelings for the prat, but really, look at him, you can't deny the sex appeal," Ginny said to her friend with a slight blush.

"Well I know he's hot, but just don't forget that he's also dangerous. Look out for yourself Gin."

"Oh, I will. Besides, I can handle him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: So, I can't get the page breaks in Word to show up on FF, thus I've improvised. Also, just to remind everyone, Chapter 3 has changed. I didn't like the ending, it left with a major mental block. Mind you, Ginny and Draco might fall out of character through this, but I thought that chapter was just too much. I do love Draco, and that being said, he's a prat and should stay that way. At least for a while…

Disclaimer: I pretty much own nothing…

ooooooooooooo

As Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, she couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table and search for a certain blonde. Her eyes found him about half-way down the table, and she was satisfied to note that it looked as if he had gotten very little sleep last night. His hair was unkempt and his eyes were baggy, which was very unusual for Malfoy. Ginny giggled to herself and headed off for Herbology.

Throughout the day Ginny kept thinking about Draco and what could have happened if only she had let it. The problem was that she and Michael Corner had not actually had sex. They got really close, but then after Gryffindor had beaten Ravenclaw at Quidditch last year, she had found he was annoying and a sore loser to boot. While she definitely wanted to have sex with Draco, she didn't necessarily want to loose her virginity to him. She tried not to think about that too much though, besides her day-dreams of what could have happened in the Room of Requirement with Draco were far more absorbing and pleasant to think about.

As the week continued, Ginny kept hoping Draco would find her and pull her into a deserted classroom or at least give her a note. Her hopes were finally satisfied Friday afternoon as she was leaving Potions. She felt a familiar hand pull her into one of the dungeons and pin her against the wall.

Draco's body was pressed tight against her and she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "You can't escape me forever Weaslette," Draco whispered menacingly.

"Only because I can't avoid coming down to the dungeons without skiving off Potions," replied Ginny.

Draco scoffed, "Oh, Weasley, we both know that you can't resist me. I know you've been thinking of me all week long waiting until I have you at my mercy."

Now that went a little too far for Ginny. _Who does he think he is? The world's gift to womankind? Smarmy little git._ "Draco, I seem to remember, that it was I who left you. It's you who's been thinking of me," replied Ginny. Her comment had caught Draco off guard enough that she was able to shove him away from her.

"Oh please, you think I actually care about you? I could never actually _like_ a filthy blood traitor like you," Draco sneered cruelly.

Ginny simply glared at him and strode out of the dungeon. She tried to pretend that what Draco said hadn't hurt her. Toying with Draco was simply supposed to be fun. It had never mattered if he cared about her; she was using him as much as he used her. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

ooooooooooooo

Weeks went by without one word or look from Draco, and so Ginny decided that it was time to move on. Dean Thomas had asked her out, and she decided to take him up on it. He would never be as exciting as Draco, but he sure would be a hell of a lot more pleasant.

Ginny sat on her four-poster bed waiting for Lisa to come up. She had been with Jeremy this evening, so she naturally came up to the room late. Just as Ginny was considering trying to get some sleep, Lisa came through the door.

"Hey you," Lisa greeted her friend.

"You look like you had fun," Ginny smiled.

"So, have any plans for the first Hogsmeade trip this year?"

"Oh, yeah, Dean asked me, and since I figured you'd be with Jeremy, I agreed."

"I'm glad Ginny. That means no more toying around with Malfoy right?"

"Of course! That's been over and done with for a while now. Anyway, Dean's hot, and who am I to turn him down huh?"

oooooooooooo

By Christmas break, Ginny and Dean had been going out for a few months, and generally, it had been going well. He was a really good kisser, and he genuinely seemed to care about her. Dean was considerate and was trying to take things slow for her, but she was anxious to go further. They had almost had sex right before break, but he stopped just after giving her an amazing orgasm with his tongue. She was definitely ready to go on, but instead, he had crawled up to her and just cuddled her for a while before they returned to the Common Room. She couldn't help but compare him to Draco however. She desperately tried to shove Draco out of her mind when she was with Dean, but she just couldn't help remembering just how well Draco had turned her on. Dean was good, but just not quite as exciting as Draco was.

When Ginny arrived back at the Gryffindor Common Room via floo, she found Dean waiting for her. She walked up to him and promptly gave him a passionate kiss. "Want to go somewhere more private?" he whispered to her.

"Mmmhmm," Ginny replied.

Dean grabbed her hand as they headed for a deserted corridor where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Dean pressed her up against the wall and promptly began snogging her. As his lips trailed down her neck, Ginny whispered to him, "Please don't stop this time. I want you."

Dean groaned in eager response. "Are you sure Gin? I mean, you're a virgin right?"

Ginny looked at him and said, "I'm ready Dean. I want to. I mean it."

"You are the most intoxicating female Ginny Weasley. You had better tell me now if you have any doubts, because once we start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop again," Dean replied as he grinned at her.

Ginny grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him furiously in response.

ooooooooooooo

"So, how was it," Lisa squeaked.

The two of them were sitting on Ginny's four-poster as she recounted her evening with Dean. Lisa and Jeremy had been having sex for some time now, but that didn't keep Lisa from being excited to hear every little detail of Ginny's experience.

"It was…. Well… kind of awkward, and definitely painful at first."

"It will get better I promise you. Are you glad it was with Dean?"

"Yeah, I mean it had to be someone right? And Dean is a really nice guy. He was a safe option."

"Ginny, that's not how it's supposed to be. You should be over the moon for this guy. You're not still infatuated with Draco are you?" Lisa finished in a barely audible whisper.

"I was never _infatuated_ with Draco! I don't mean to blasé about it all. I have no regrets," replied Ginny with a small smile.

As Ginny drifted off to sleep that night, however, she couldn't help but think that she would rather have had sex with Draco than Dean. She reminded herself that she had to forget about Draco. She was with Dean now, and he deserved better.

oooooooooooooo

A/N: short chapter I know. I just want to get past the Dean stuff so we can move onto the juicy Draco stuff…


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny woke up Monday morning and headed down to breakfast with Lisa. Ginny saw Dean was saving her a seat so she told Lisa that she'd see her in class and joined her boyfriend. Dean gave her a quick kiss as a greeting.

"How are you this morning gorgeous?" he asked smiling at her.

"Wonderful," beamed Ginny. "And you?"

Dean started going on about Harry asking him to fill in for Katie Bell as chaser for the upcoming Quidditch game as she was still in St. Mungo's. Ginny was only half-listening to him, because she had caught sight of Draco staring at her from the Slytherin table. He looked mutinous. She then began to take in his appearance. He looked slightly more bedraggled than normal. He had circles under his eyes, and his whole body looked tense. Just as she was taking in his appearance, he caught her eye and grinned evilly at her. She quickly looked back at Dean and resumed her conversation with him.

By the end of the day, Ginny had received so much homework that her head was spinning. All the professors seemed to be of the idea to up the work load even further in preparation for O.W.L.s. Lisa was going to meet Jeremy, so Ginny trudged down to the library on her with her bag overflowing with books. She picked her favorite table in the back of the library and set to work on her Transfiguration essay.

Ginny was so involved in her essay that she hardly noticed that it was already nine o'clock, and the library was closing. She gathered her things and headed for the door. Just as she was heading back to Gryffindor tower, she realized that her studying had left her famished. So instead, she headed down toward the kitchens. Her mind still on the concluding paragraph of McGonagall's essay, she was shocked into reality when someone slammed her into an empty classroom. She would recognize that smell anywhere, as well as the characteristic manner of getting her attention.

"Draco," she whispered a bit surprised.

In response Draco slammed is mouth onto hers, kissing her deeply and making her legs turn into jelly. She had missed this, she realized. She let him explore her body with her hands as she lost herself in his embrace.

Draco broke off the kiss only to grab her chin and pull her face to the side so he could trail kisses down her neck. She gasped and sucked in a breath when he unsuspectingly bit her skin. He was being rough with her, almost punishing her for ignoring him and having the audacity to date someone else.

All of a sudden, Draco grabbed her arms and pinned her tightly against the wall. She looked at him questioningly, not knowing whether to be frightened or not. Unfortunately, whether she should be or not, her heart was hammering in her chest.

"What the hell are you doing with that piece of shit Thomas?" Draco said accusingly.

Ginny got angry. Who was he to tell her who she could or could not date? "That's really none of your business Malfoy!" Ginny spat.

Ginny almost expected him to hit her, instead he began kissing her furiously again, causing her to moan. She felt his hands slide down her body and then move up under her shirt. He released the clasp on her bra then slid his hand around to find her nipple. He began to tease her with his fingers, massaging her breast and playing with her erect nipple. He quickly took advantage of the fact that Ginny had stopped fighting him, and he had her shirt and bra off before she could even protest. His lips found her right nipple, and he began licking and sucking until Ginny thought she had lost all control of her body. He gave her nipple a quick bite, and Ginny gasped aloud.

"Does he make you feel like this?" Draco taunted her.

Draco then began kissing her mouth again as his right hand slipped under her skirt and panties. His fingers found what they were looking for, and Ginny could feel a slight satisfied grin on his face while he was kissing her. He began to stroke her clit slowly at first, and then he quickened his pace. Ginny had now lost all control of herself. She couldn't have stopped her moan of pleasure had she wanted to. She definitely didn't want him to stop.

"He can't make you feel the way I can, so why are you wasting your time with him?" whispered Draco into her ear.

Ginny whimpered in reply. Draco took that as permission to continue, and he slipped two of his fingers into her warm and thoroughly wet sheath. Ginny rocked her pelvis against his hand, desperately wanting release. Draco, sensing her desire, started to slow his movements, frustrating the already desperate Ginny.

"Tell me," Draco said in her ear, "tell me. I want to hear it."

"What?" gasped Ginny between moans.

"Tell me that I'm better than him. Tell me only I can make you feel this way."

Draco was teasing her, and he was not going to give her release unless she gave into him. The problem was that she seemed to have lost her vocabulary at the same time she had lost her shirt. She desperately tried to gather the words as Draco quickened his pace.

"You're better. Draco, no one makes me feel as good as you do!" she gasped out between moans. Draco smirked down at her, obviously pleased. She moaned desperately at him, "Please, Draco, please!"

Draco chuckled, but he obliged; he flicked his fingers over her spot more vigorously and quickly until he felt her contractions and the following wave of warm wetness.

Draco pulled his hand out from under her clothes, kissed her, then said, "Hmm, you're so fun." Ginny didn't have the brain power to be insulted, so she just remained where she was clinging to him and breathing deeply from her orgasm. Draco slipped his arms around her waist and held her obligingly enjoying his triumph. "I knew that Dean Thomas wasn't taking care of you properly. There's no way he could be better than me. So, tell me Ginny, why are you bothering with him?" Draco demanded softly.

Ginny sighed and said, "Why do you care Draco? It's not like you want to date me."

"That's true," Draco replied, "but I don't like sharing my women none-the-less."

Ginny, now angry once again, gathered herself and took a step away from him. "So now I'm one of your women, huh? I seemed to have missed that agreement!"

Draco chose not to answer that directly. He picked up her bra and shirt, handed them to her, and then turned away from her and headed out of the classroom. Once, at the door, he turned to her and said, "If you want to see me again, you will dump Thomas." It was not a suggestion but a command.

oooooooooo

Ginny quickly but on her bra and shirt, and she straightened her clothes. She grabbed her bag and quickly took off back to the Gryffindor Common Room completely forgetting her rumbling stomach. As she walked through the empty corridors, she thought over the night's events. Frustrated, she accepted that Draco was right. She just didn't get excited with Dean the way she did with Draco. But Draco was dangerous, should she really throw away her relationship with Dean to continue having secret nighttime meetings with Draco bloody Malfoy? Her desire shouted Yes!, but her brain remained unconvinced. She thought she knew what Lisa would say, but she decided that she should confide in her friend anyway.

When she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she gave the password then quickly dove inside. She didn't even look around the Common Room as she rushed off to the girls' dormitories. She found Lisa sitting in her bed reading, and she quickly headed over and plunked herself on her friend's bed.

"What's wrong?" Lisa said, clearly startled by the sight of Ginny so upset.

Ginny drew the curtains around Lisa's four-poster, "promise not to say a word?"

"Yes, of course, I promise," replied Lisa a bit skeptically.

"Okay, so after the library closed, I headed toward the kitchens for a late snack, and I was dragged into a room by…."

"Not Draco!" Lisa interrupted. Ginny nodded. "Well, what the hell happened? You didn't. Oh my God, you did!"

"Well, it's not like he gave me much choice really," Ginny said timidly.

"Oh please Gin, you one of the best people I know at hexes! You could have blasted him into oblivion!" Lisa replied disbelievingly.

"He took me by surprise. By the time I knew what was happening, he had my hands pinned."

"Right, he had your hands pinned the entire time. Wait. What exactly happened?" Lisa said seriously.

"Well, allright, I could have done something after a while, I guess. But you don't understand!" cried Ginny. "He makes my brain turn to mush. His hands are incredible, and he's rough but not too rough. He's also terribly quick. I've never had my shirt and bra flung off me so quickly." Ginny blushed at this last statement. "Look, it's not like we had sex," Ginny finished pleadingly.

"Well, thank God for that," Lisa said a bit sarcastically. "When did you finally stop him?"

"I didn't," murmured Ginny. Lisa looked at her enquiringly, and then Ginny told her about the fantastic orgasm he gave her, how he left her after that, and told her his ultimatum.

"Well, obviously all you need to do is keep seeing Dean. It sounds like he'll leave you alone after he sees that you've made your decision, right Ginny?" Lisa peered at her friend awaiting confirmation.

"Well, should I stay with Dean? Before you get all huffy, think about it. If Draco makes me feel that way he does, is it fair for me to stay with Dean?"

Lisa looked at her best friend shocked. "Oh dear, you actually want to do this, don't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I _want_ to, but I don't know if I should, or if I'm crazy!"

"Well, Gin, it's your call. Regardless of what you do with Malfoy, you should decide whether you actually want to stay with Dean. It doesn't seem as if you like him that much. Your only reason for not continuing on with Malfoy is that you're afraid of the consequences, not anything to do with feelings for Dean." Lisa sounded a bit disappointed in Ginny.

"Don't hate me Lis, please?" Ginny pleaded.

Lisa sighed, "Gin, I'm not going to start hating you because of who you decide to shag. It sounds like you should at least break things off with Dean. Don't hurt him more than you already will."

"You're right."

"I'm glad you confided in me Gin. I won't tell anyone."

"I know. That's why you're my best friend." Ginny smiled at Lisa, gave her a hug, and then slipped into her own bed and tried desperately to fall asleep.


End file.
